


Together We Will Live Forever

by archer_of_fate



Series: Our Lives To Live [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_of_fate/pseuds/archer_of_fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have lived many lives, Robb knows this. Sometimes he is reminded of them, but he never asks Theon if he remembers, if he remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Will Live Forever

They have lived many lives, Robb knows this. Sometimes he is reminded of them, but he never asks Theon if he remembers, if he remembers him.

Robb remembers moments, and more often than not they jumble together. He remembers the wind as it blew over the small island and the monastery, the daily prayers that grounded him. He remembers the day the Northmen came, the split second of recognition before the boy (not a man, because he didn’t have a beard yet) skewered him on his short sword and shoved him away.

He remembers how the streets ran red with blood during the French Revolution, how that had been the second time he met Theon, and he had known him in an instant. Theon, with the same mischievous glint in his eye, had been trampled by the mob underfoot before Robb’s eyes.

Robb remembers Pennsylvania, the stench of death all around him, staring up into the July sun as he felt his strength slowly leaving him. He never found Theon that time, only found death and destruction and a place called Gettysburg where he died in a peach orchard.

He found Theon in the trenches of Verdun, glassy eyed with shock, and Theon had patted at Robb’s face, voice a ragged helpless thing as he had sobbed, “Robb? Robb? I can’t see!” Robb never saw him again after they took him to the field hospital.

They forget the countless scores of other names, but they never forget their original names. Theon is always Theon, even if he has another name, just as Robb is Robb; they just know, and when they find each other it feels like coming home.

\---

This time, Robb is determined to keep Theon alive. He’s seen him die so many times that he doesn’t know if he can bear it again, and he curls close to Theon on the hospital bed, cheek pressed to Theon’s bony shoulder.

“Robb?” Theon whispers, turning his head to peer at him. His eyes are the wrong color, blue instead of dark, hair a dark brown instead of black, but Robb would know him anywhere. He loves him all the same, with a depth he can’t put into words, and Robb moves to press his cold fingers to Theon’s gaunt cheek.

“The nurses say you’ll be discharged soon,” Robb murmurs, and his hand slips to rest over the stump of Theon’s leg, gentle. “Come with me. We’ll find a house by the sea, you can write your books and I’ll find something to do. Carpentry, perhaps--I’m surprisingly good at it.”

Theon twitches away, turning his head, and Robb moves to lean over him. The light is dim enough that he can’t see Theon’s expression, but when Theon turns his head Robb can see the glint of tears in his eyes. “Are you sure? I-- I’m a cripple.”

Robb shakes his head, mouth quirking into a fond smile. “You’re never going to fly again, and my lungs aren’t what they used to be. They’ll finish the war without us--it’s only a matter of time before the Nazis are finished, you know that. All I want is to be with you until we’re old and grey and I’ll love you even then.”

Theon is staring at him, awestruck, and Robb leans in to press his forehead to his. “For all your superior Greyjoy intellect, you still haven’t figured it out? Why else would we keep coming back and finding each other?”

Theon leans up then, slanting his mouth over Robb’s, and it finally feels like everything is slotting into place, like this is where Robb was always meant to be.


End file.
